Burado: Legacy of Naruto
by ProoxPvP
Summary: The war ended when the 10 tales was sealed away into two different children. They are of the Yamanara Clan: The Lost Yonatan and Sasu are brothers and are going to the academy in the Hidden Leaf. They were transferred from the Hidden Sand because they always caused trouble in class and out of class. They are below average students and don't know many jutsu.


"WAKE UP!" yelled Yonatan. "Be quiet Yonatan I'm getting up"

Yonatan and Sasu start walking to the academy. "I can't believe that we are going to graduate today!" Sasu said. "Don't get your hopes up dumb ass" "You wanna fight!" Sasu yelled. "Fine!"

They get to school all beat up. "Yonatan… Sasu… late as usual." The instructor said. "Sorry sensei" they both said in unison. They sat in their seats waiting for their turn to take the exam. Sasu whispered in Yonatan's ear and said "I won you know." he said and his brother turned and looked at him with blank look and then smiled. He whispered back "You didn't win because you cried." Sasu stood up and yelled "Because you cheated and stomped on my hand!" Yonatan did the same "Just because you're a cry baby doesn't make me a cheater!"They both got ready to fight but before they could the instructor stepped in to stop them. The instructor grabbed them both by the ear and pulled them to the front of class and said "Look at these two always getting into trouble, so since you two get in trouble a lot I'm guessing you know how to do a simple jutsu, so do one" and he pointed to them and a cold feeling ran down their backs.

Yonatan look at Sasu and he looked back. They both knew what they were going to do.

They made hand signs for the transformation jutsu. "TRANSFORM!" they both yelled. At that moment Yonatan dropped a smoke bomb to make it look like they did a jutsu. But in reality they just switched places to make it look like they transformed into each other. "See sensei, we can do simple jutsu." "That would be impressive if you actually did it" the instructor said. They stated to laugh and say "what are talking about" The instructor said "Okay, undo the jutsu while I hold onto both of your arms." "WHAT!" they both screamed. "Or else you both lied." "You know… we gotta go because umm… we uh… left the cat outside." Sasu lied. "Get back here, or do you not want to graduate?" "Grrrrr" they both rumbled.

"Alright class, now I will explain what the final exam is. You will create a shadow clone then hit three of the targets outside." Sasu and Yonatan looked at each other knowing what they were going to do.

On the way to the exam Sasu and Yonatan start talking. "I can't wait till we get our squads tomorrow when we graduate." Sasu said. "Ha! All you care about is that you're on Mei's squad." Yonatan exclaimed. "But you have to admit… she's a total babe!" "Nahhh." "You're just saying that because you don't think any of the girls in the academy are hot." "So?" Yonatan asked. "Well maybe you need to find yourself a girl." Sasu said. "Oh, so you HAVE a girl?" "Soon!" Sasu yelled. "In your dreams" Yonatan said while they walk in the distance.

When they got to the exam they notice that they already started. The instructor said "Okay Yonatan you're up next." "Uh yes sir." Yonatan made the hand sign to do the shadow clone jutsu technique. But like earlier he drops the smoke bomb. Sasu ran in dressed as Yonatan so it seemed like Yonatan made a clone. The instructor could tell it was Sasu but the 6th hokage, Kakashi, said "Leave it be, I want to see how this will go." Next they do the kuni technique… but epically fail. "YOU-"the instructor got cut off "Pass" Kakashi said. "What!?" the instructor asked, "Why did they pass?" "Because I have just the right sensei for them… and they are from the lost clan remember?" Kakashi whispered. "Grrr… fine. Congratulations, you are a Genin." "YES!" Yonatan said. "You too Sasu." The instructor said. "Huh? Craaapppp." Sasu complained,"Hahaha how did you know?" "You have the stupidest disguise." he said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… You are both Genin. Come back tomorrow to meet your teammates and sensei." "Yes!" they say together.

"Are you sure about this Lord Hokage?" the instructor asked. "I'm sure I made the right decision. But there is a really long road ahead for them. A really long road."


End file.
